


Secrets in the snow

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Time, brains and booty, it's snowing with loooove guys, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Logan goes back home and thinks that it’s just a wonderful weather to take Roman out on a walk.aka: brains and booty in love





	Secrets in the snow

The streets were completely white with the soft pieces of cotton falling from the navy blue sky. The snow was crispy under Logan’s feet. As cliche as it was Logan liked winter best. There was something relaxing in the snow lazily covering every inch of the street. Something calm about the white rooftops and trees. Something incredibly peaceful about the warm light coming from the houses he used to pass by every day. 

Logan sighed. Even though he could appreciate the aesthetic, he thought that if only his boyfriend would be here, he would immediately point out all the beautiful details that Logan was missing out. Because surely Logan was missing out a lot. He didn’t have the artistic sensitivity that Roman had. And sometimes Logan even envied him these creativity and dream-likeness of his. It took Logan years to learn how to cherish the beauty of small moments while Roman was able to do it absolutely effortlessly. And he deemed it his life-mission to teach that to Logan. But Logan for once in his life was a really terrible student - for most of the time he much more prefered staring at his boyfriend than looking at the view.

He put hands in the pockets of his coat and nozzled the scarf wrapped around his neck. Present from Roman, of course. At the beginning of autumn Roman decided to learn how to knit from Patton and though knitting might not be the greatest of Roman’s talents, Logan still was wearing these terrible scarfs. They were much warmer than any scarf he had ever owned.

Roman and Logan had been in a relationship for over 2 years and yet every time Logan thought of his boyfriend, his heart was turning into a big “pile of mushy goo” as Logan’s brother Patton had called that feeling. Logan didn’t deny that. But how could he not react that way, if he was blessed to have the most magical boyfriend on earth? Roman was everything Logan could have dreamt of! He was caring and kind, smart in his own illogical way (which sometimes drove Logan crazy but he loved it for most of the time) and a little bit adventurous. 

It was Roman who learnt Logan the true meaning of the word “beauty” (“ _ Beauty has many forms, Lo. So if you see beauty in those terrible numbers of yours then it’s valid! _ ”). It was Roman who dragged Logan out of his crib. And finally it was Roman who showed Logan what a true love was.

Once again, Logan eyes took in the winter scenery. It was a little bit blurry with the fog covering his glasses but nonetheless - incredible. Sorts of magical even. Just like Roman was. Logan glanced at his watch, shivering ever so slightly when cold air licked his exposed patch of skin. It wasn’t as late as he had expected. With a nod, he sped up his pace a little bit. It was Friday evening and suddenly he felt that it would be very selfish to leave this view to be enjoyed only by him.

Quickly, Logan crossed street after street until he arrived to the flat Roman and him shared. Unable to break the habit, he changed the mailbox and seeing that nothing was there, he started walking up the stairs. If it was possible his glasses were even more foggy now.

He knocked the door twice before pressing the door handle. He sighed when the door opened smoothly.

“Roman, you forgot to lock the door! Again. I could be a murderer!” Logan pointed out as a greeting but he couldn’t wipe out the smile forming in the corners of his lips, when Roman’s head peeked behind the corner.

“Hello to you too, love.” Roman flashed his wonderful bright smile, before pecking Logan’s lips. “Ugh, so cold.” he shuddered. 

“Some would say that it’s as cold as my heart.” mumbled Logan, wiping his glasses.

“Some would be very wrong then.” Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you not taking off your coat? Surely, you’re not here to tell me that we’re going to Patton today, right?” asked Roman blushing slightly. 

“No, but I was wondering if by any chance you would accompany me on a walk?” Logan coughed out, adjusting his glasses. He was starting to feel hot. “But if you have plans we can postpone that if the weather allows.”

Roman stared at him for a moment, his face expression unreadable. He tilted his head a little bit which was a usual sign of Roman being deep in his thoughts. Finally he clapped his hands, making Logan jump a little bit.

“But of course, I will take a walk with you!” Roman grinned brightly, jolts of joy shining through his chocolate eyes. “A night walk in the snow! How romantic!” he cooed with delight and Logan couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes it was so easy to make Roman happy. 

“So, shall we?” he asked offering an arm and mentally cringed at himself. Roman was still in his sweatpants afterall.

“Um, sure. Just… give me a minute or two, dearest.” Roman said, looking away. “You can… hmm, wait outside. It’s hot for you in here. And it’s not only because of me.” he winked and turned around to disappear in their bedroom, leaving Logan alone and blushing.

“Outside the building it is.” he confirmed out loud, just in case.

“Date it is!” laughed Roman from the room, 

“We’ve been waiting for over two years!” replied Logan as was leaving the flat with silly smile on his face.

In fact, Roman always made him feel as though they has just started dating. Everything with him was fresh, even if they had done this thousands of times. Logan once again hid his face in the horrendous scarf, trying to hide his obvious blush. He wasn’t a teenager anymore for god’s sake!

When he walked outside he noticed that it was still snowing. He looked up and few snowflakes fell on his glasses. He took them off trying to get rid of unwanted wet smudges. It was all Roman’s influence. Staring up at the sky, enjoying the view… Logan never did such things before he met his boyfriend. He sighed again and put on his glasses. 

His gaze traced after a woman walking with a small dog. It was one of these dogs that were so white that they almost disappeared in the snow. Logan smiled as they were passing him by, even though he knew that the woman wouldn’t notice his smile. It was also something he picked up from Roman - smiling without any big reason.

_ “Just smile, Lo!” _ echoed in Logan’s head and he smiled even wider.

The woman caught his gaze and smiled delicately at him and even dog seemed to start waving his tail a little bit harder. Embarrassed, Logan turned away his gaze.

_ “Roman is taking exceptionally lots of time to get ready today.”   _ he thought grumpily.

After few more minutes of waiting Roman had finally came downstairs wrapped in his newly knitted scarf that went terribly with his fashionable coat. He shot Logan an apologising smile.

“Sorry for taking so long, darling.” he added nervously. 

Logan dismissed the comment with a barely visible shake of his head. Silently agreeing with each other, they started walking down the street. Normally bursting with life town, this evening it looked like everyone hid in their homes. Maybe it was because of the weather or maybe because they didn’t want to interrupt Logan and Roman.

Soon enough they arrive at the outskirts of the city. If the town looked pretty covered with snow then the scenery here was truly fairy-tale-like.

Simply everything was beautifully decorated with big piles of snow which was almost as bright as moon hanging above. Stars were matching the snow with they way the shined - a little bit shy and a little bit mischievous but above all - welcoming. In this marvelous white carpet some wild animal (red fox ( _ Vulpes vulpes _ ) if Logan was not mistaken) left footprints leading to the forest. The dark colour of the trees was blending with the deep navy sky.

Roman gasped, scanning the surroundings with his big, warm eyes. His cheeks were red from the low temperature. Slowly, small smile started forming on his pink lips and that was enough for Logan to feel like he was burning. Seeing Roman like this was worth all the cold and the wind that had been pinching Logan’s cheeks for a while now. Everything was worth Roman’s happiness.

“Oh, Logan… This is so beautiful…” whispered Roman, unable to tear his gaze away from the view. 

“I simply was going back home, saw how nice the town looked and thought…” Logan stopped when he felt Roman leaning to him, his hot breath ticking Logan’s ear.

“And you thought of me.” he finished softly and kissed Logan’s cheek. They stood like that, close to each other for a few minutes, simply enjoying the beauty of the moment. 

“It’s really perfect, Logan.” Roman said but this time with a spark in the eyes that Logan missed. 

Before his boyfriend could react in any way Roman pushed him right into the deep snow, laughing maniacally. Logan screamed in a high pitched voice at the cold and not wasting any second, he pulled Roman closer, forcing him to step into an especially big snowdrift.

“How dare you-!” gasped Roman with terror. The mischievous spark had grown into a full fire in his eyes. He quickly bend to form a little snowball and smoothy threw it at Logan, laughing. 

Soon the couple started running around the snowy meadow, throwing snow at each other and laughing as if they were 5, not near their 30s. Logan’s glasses were completely covered with fog and his gloves soaking wet but he couldn’t care less. It’s been a while since he laughed so hard.

Finally the two of them collapsed at the snow, sitting next to each other. Roman was still giggling with his eyes fixed at Logan. 

“That was wonderful!” he breathed out, a cloud of hot air flowing from his mouth.

Logan only nodded in response and adjusted the scarf. Something icy cold touched his hands and he realized that Roman decided to help him by wrapping the scarf tighter around the neck, with a soft look on is face. Not thinking too much Logan leaned and locked their lips in a kiss. Roman hummed happily. At the beginning of their relationship, it was hard for Logan to initiate things like that but quickly he learnt that there was nothing wrong with being affectionate from time to time. As long as no one, except of Roman, was watching.

“I love you, you know specs?” whispered Roman, breaking the kiss.

“Of course that I know. You inform me about that every morning and every evening. At least twice a day.” said Logan calmly.

“And I plan on doing this till the end of our lives…” Roman responded seriously “Speaking of which...” he started quietly, leaning back and frantically looking for something in his pockets.

That’s when Logan with the corner of his eyes, noticed something in the snow. The object was standing out in the snow being the only red thing around, except of Roman’s cheeks. Logan pushed himself and stood up, curiously approaching the object, that soon enough turned to be a small box. He inspected it carefully before grabbing it and turned around to his boyfriend again. Roman was still searching through his pockets, so instead of asking him to come closer, Logan went back to his old spot and sat next to Roman.

“Look what I found.” he said nagging Roman’s side, turning the box in his hands.

When Roman saw what Logan was holding in his hands, he let out the loudest yelp.

“This is just fantastic!” he groaned in addition and snatched the box from Logan’s hands.

“Do you by any chance know what this is, Roman?” asked Logan, clearly curious. His boyfriend had always been the dramatic type but right now he appeared very shaken.

“Of course, I know! How could have I lost it? Oh dear stars!” Roman placed a kiss on the box with a loud smooch.

“Enlighten me, please.” Logan crossed arms on his chest and frowned. “What is this, Roman?” he asked seriously.

Roman blushed furiously, glancing nervously at Logan.

“This is not how it was supposed to look, okay?” he sighed, seeing that Logan wasn’t going to move by inch until he got a satisfying explanation. 

That statement confused Logan a little bit. “Oh,” he uttered, “O-okay…”

“To put it bluntly…” started Roman playing with the box but never opening it. “It’s a box with a ring.”

“A ring.” echoes Logan numbly. “What ring?”

“An engagement ring you, idiot.” groaned Roman and threw a little bit of snow at Logan in anticipation. “And I swear to god, if you ask for who is this ring, I’m gonna commit a homicide.” 

Logan looked at Roman with his pale blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. He looked a little bit like a lost child and maybe under other circumstances Roman would even tease him about that.

“An engagement ring.” repeated Logan.

“Yes, for you, Logan.” explained Roman painfully slowly and just as delicately. He knew that it may take a while until Logan processes a new information. They sat for a moment in silence just staring at each other until Roman started talking again:

“Do you want me to make it clearer? Shall I stand up, only to fall on my knee in front of you? I didn’t want to make it awkward for you but… Ugh, I’m not _ at all  _ romantic, am I?” the words were spilling out of his mouth faster and faster, “I  _ am _ the romantic type and I  _ can’t even plan  _ a romantic engagement. I mean! I had the whole plan! But you offered a walk and I just couldn’t say no! To think that I would-”

“Yes.” said Logan calmly, catching Roman’s hand in the middle of a gesture.

“What?” blurted Roman.

“If you asked, I would say yes.” Logan repeated, but this time his voice was shaking a little bit and it wasn’t because of the cold.

“Even if my proposal included burning a book?” asked Roman suspiciously.

“Let’s not cover the extreme situations right now.” Logan clicked his tongue and waved his free hand. Roman chuckled heavily.

The air between them was getting freckled with white spots. It was snowing again but none of them moved.

“Oh gosh, I really do want to kiss you right now.” said Roman, gently placing a kiss on Logan’s wrist. “But first I want to ask you properly…” he took a big breath in and Logan could feel that his own breath hitched. “Logan Sanders, will you keep the ring you’ve found knowing that it’s not just a simple ring? Knowing that it’s a symbol of my love and declaration that one day I will marry you?” 

Even though the answer could be only one, Logan for a moment found himself at the lost of words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and that was when Roman opened the small red box. The ring was beautiful, very simple with two tiny gems - one in the colour of blue and the other one - red. With trembling hands he took the ring out of them box and look at Roman.

“I will gladly keep that ring.” Logan said quietly, his lips spreading in a wide smile. 

“Will you put it on your finger?” asked Roman biting his lips. Everything about him seemed red at this exact moment - his lips, his cheeks and even his love.

“I would be I have very wet gloves right now and I really want to…” Logan gulped, “Feel it on my finger when I put it on for the first time.” 

Roman nodded and quickly got up from the ground. His face was brighter than the moon and the snow.

“Well then, let’s go home because I really do want to see that.”

Logan smiled and grabbed Roman’s hand.

“Yes, let’s go home.”


End file.
